The Celestial Clans
by TheCelestialClans
Summary: Long after the cats moved to the lake, Starclan gave them a vision that would transform them forever. They moved up more into the mountains and changed who they were to feel closer to StarClan, becoming Cometclan, Moonclan, Sunclan, and Planetclan. Blizzardspark, a young warrior of Cometclan, can feel the winds changing and can feel it is to involve the newest members of Cometclan.
1. Prologue

Blizzardspark walked back into the Cometclan camp from his hunting patrol. The season have been kind to the cats of CometClan. He looked at the great tree in the center of the camp, where Stagstar talked to the clan and where his den was located under the tree's roots. The young warrior saw a few cats walking over to the tree as other were sitting around the fallen branch listening to Stagstar.

"What's going on?" he asked looks at who was sitting around. He saw Maplewind, Hawkscar and Ebonywing, three of the most senior warriors in the clan, looking up at Stagstar.

"Don't you remember, Stagstar's kits are becoming apprentices today, along with Ravenpaw and Sandpaw gaining their warrior names. Foxstorm and Copperclaw have already given their reports." Hawkscar mumbled with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Blinking to himself, surprised he forgot about the ceremonies planned for the day, Blizzardspark sat down beside them, wondering if this would be the time he gets his first apprentice. It has been quite some time since he has become a warrior himself, but he knew it was time to get an apprentice himself. CometClan, as well as the other clans that now live on the mountain, has been in an short age of peace for a while, ever since the battle between Cometclan and Planetclan for control the trees on the edge of the river, but many wonder if that would end with the death of Voltstar in Planetclan. His deputy, Oakstorm, had taken over and from what he had said at the recent gathering, many felt he planned to try to gain more for his clan. Many of the other clans have told of the recent litters born to then. Cometclan did not share that pleasure. Moonpuddle has lost her litter last leaf-bare due to an outbreak of greencough, along with Stagstar's mate, Cinderspring, lost with his second litter of two kits. This meant fewer warriors to join the clan, but a glimmer of hope did arise. Wolfspirit, CometClan's deputy, recently announced that he and his mate, Lynxheart, were expecting kits. Acornsong is currently worried for the younger queen, for it seemed like it is going to be a larger litter then normal. Many have seen the medicine cat going to the queens den more often as Lynxheart's kitting comes closer and closer.

"Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkscar. I hope Hawkscar will pass down all he knows on to you." Stagstar announced to all looking at the senior warrior. "Hawkscar, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Vinepelt, you have been an great mentor to Copperclaw, Featherbreeze and Mudpelt. You have shown yourself to be strong, brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Emberpaw." Stagstar looked down at his fire colored daughter. Though he tried to be an neutral party, he could not help smiling down at her. The tom turned to his two sons. Blizzardspark cheered the new apprentices name along with the clan. Hawkscar would train her well as he has done for many other and even help Blizzardspark with his training along with his mentor, Ebonywing. Emberpaw quickly ran over to her new mentor and sat down at her feet. Blizzardspark looked over to the young kit. She was quite special since she and her brother, Tigerkit, were born without tails just like their father. Many say that it is because Stagstar was rumored to have been the son of a kittypet but he has never confirmed this.

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Coldheart. I hope Coldheart will pass down all he knows on to you. Coldheart, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dawnpelt, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and fierce. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stormpaw."

Blizzardspark's eyes widen. Coldheart... His brother, whom had become very cold to him ever since the battle that killed there mother. The young tom and still recall that fateful day. Cometclan and Planetclan has been fighting for control of the tall trees on the edge of the great river. Many attepmts to settle it peacefully had failed with Voltstar saying that Planetclan deserves the forest for they have more cats, Stagstar refused to just give it up. In the middle of the battle Iceblossom, their mother, was seen fighting a larger Planetclan warrior and slipping onto the edge of the falls, clinging onto the rocks for dear life. Coldheart and Blizzardspark both quickly ran over to try and save their mother. Coldheart was much more lean then his brother and was fast but as he got closer to the ledge, he was tackled by Dusktalon. Blizzardspark turn to go help his brother but Coldheart begged him to save their mother, claiming he was going to be fine. Blizzardspark hesitated for a second before running to the ledge but that little hesitation costed them. Just before he got there, Iceblossom lost her grip and fell mouthing that she loved them both. Blizzarspark just stood there for a while before Coldheart came over, not upset but angry.

"How could you!? Why did you just wait! If you had just been faster she would be alive!" Ever since then Coldheart refuses to talk to Blizzardspark unless he had too.

"Blizzardspark?" A little voice shook him out of his memories. He looked down to see a little Tigerpaw looking up at him. Blizzardspark look up at Stagstar quickly and with a small nod, understood that Tigerpaw was his first apprentice. The warrior touch noses with his apprentice smiling a bit. Stagsar then turn to Sandpaw and Ravenpaw.

"I, Stagstar, leader of Cometclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sandpaw quickly spoke her agreement while Ravenpaw more nervously mumbles his 'I do' "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandfang. StarClan honors your spirit and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Cometclan. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravendream. StarClan honors your speed and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Cometclan." The clan chanted their name as Stagstar finished the meeting.

"Congrats on getting your first apparentice" A rather voice said behind him after Stagstar dismissed everyone. Blizzardspark turn quickly to see the brother he was just remembering a moment ago. Coldheart sat behind his brother, still with his normally cold aura.

"oh um... thank you. Look Coldheart... can we talk..." Blizzardspark stood up

"About what brother?"

"About what happened" As the words left Blizzardssparks mouth, he could feel the anger boiling in Coldheart.

"There is nothing to talk about" Couldheart turned and said under his breath "murderer..." Blizzadspark couldn't sit there watching the brother he has known just become distant and cold. He jumped up.

"Coldheart I did my best. I tried to save her" Blizzardspark said adamantly. Coldheart turn around and snarled at his own brother.

"Your BEST!? That is what you call your best?! I have a scar on my shoulder from Dusktalon! Proof that I did my best! You did NOTHING!" With that his brother walked off leaving Blizzardspark shock and hurt. My brother is gone... lost with our mother on that day...

Blizzardspark sighed a bit and walked to the elder's den with Tigerpaw. He hung his head a bit quietly wishing he could repair his relationship with his brother but pushing it out of his mind to focus on his apprentice.

"Hellow Dawnpelt, how are you today." The young warrior looked down at the light yellow she-cat, the only elder currently in the clan. The old cat looked up at the pair with her good eye and smiled.

"Ah, Blizzardspark what brings you to these parts of camp." Dawnpelt stood up and walked over to Tigerpaw. "I see you are mentoring young Tigerpaw."

"Yes, yes I am. I figured he could bring you some fresh kill but he was a litter nervous. Stagstar did keep them sheltered in his den ever since Cindersprings's death." Tigerpaw quickly set down the mouse he has brought.

"Well, Thank you." She began to eat the mouse, looking up to Tigerpaw. "You know, it has been a very long time since a cat has taken your name." Tigerpaw looked a bit confused at her words. Dawnpelt chuckled a bit, understanding the young kit's confusion.

"I should explain, two cats have had the name Tigerpaw at one time. One was a ruthless killer and leader of the then Shadowclan, once named Tigerclaw then to Tigerstar. Another was his grandson, named Tigerheart, also being the leader of Shadowclan in time, becoming the second Tigerstar"

"Shadowclan? There is no Shadowclan" The mention of such a clan had just made him more confused. Dawnpelt could see his eye fill with curiosity.

"Shadowclan is what Planetclan once was long ago." Dawnpelt sat down and began to tell the tale of how the Celestial clans came to be.

Many years of peace graced the clan cats for many generations until one leaf-bare, a young medicine cat named Rosewish of RiverClan got a vision from StarClan warning them that they must move again. Rosewish did not understand why they must move again but StarClan warned that if the five clans did not move to the mountain where the sun and moon touch the earth, many twolegs would find them. Rosewish did not understand what place StarClan meant but she knew she had to tell Sagestar about what she saw.

"I don't understand Rosetail... We have lived here in peace from the Twolegs for generations. Why must we move again and what does StarClan mean where the sun and moon touch the earth." Sagestar asked as he placed around his den.

"I'm not sure myself Sagestar, but if it involves all the clans then we must talk with the other and see if the other had visions." Rosewish said very worriedly. Sagestar nodded.

Rosewish was not the only one to recive a vision though, Cloudpuddle also had such a vision. Cloudpuddle was the medicine cat in WindClan and had the vision of four clans with name unlike any before. He as well went to his leader, Robinstar.

leader looked out onto the night sky. Robinstar had only recently become leader and Cloudpuddle could feel her uneasiness.

"Wait..." Robinstar blinked realizing something. "Did they only say those four?" With SkyClans return and settling in between ShadowClan and ThunderClan territories generations ago, Robinstar wondered why only four clans were named. Was there other clans out there?

"We will speak with the other at the upcoming gathering tomorrow night." Robinstar still felt worried about the other leaders would handle it.

At the gathering the next night all the leaders gathered around together. Sagestar of RiverClan, Robinstar of WindClan, Crowstar of SkyClan, Jaggedstar of ShadowClan, and Cloverstar of ThunderClan. The first to speak up was Cloverstar.

"I guess I will begin this gathering, ThunderClan has three new kits, Willowpaw and Amberpaw have become full warriors named Willowclaw and Amberstone" Cloverstar said looking over at Robinstar. Robinstar took a breath and walked forward.

"My fellow cats, myself and Cloudpuddle have received a vision from StarClan. We both are unsure fully of what it means. They came to us talking about four clans different from our own. CometClan, MoonClan, SunClan, PlanetClan." Robinstar looked around at the other leaders and noticed Sagestar's eye had widen.

"We have also received a vision as well Robinstar, but different from yours. Rosewish said that StarClan had told us that the clans must move to a place where the sun and moon meets the earth..." Sagestar begain before Crowstar steped in.

"Move?! The clans have been settled here for generations and never had we been bothered before. In addition, my clan still had been here the least of the five."

"The thing is Crowstar" Robinstar began "StarClan only gave us four clans... not five"

"And what is SkyClan to do!?" The black tom looked furious. Surprisingly Jaggedstar was quiet though all of this. Many cats were mumbling amongst themselves.

"So, we must leave our home again and become something new" Jaggedstar finally said. All the cats there looked over at old tabby tom. "I may know the place StarClan speak about. A mountain quite beyond our little lake. I know only of this when Sparrowthorn came to live with us. I think it is there since you can see sun and moon as if they are touching the grass." Jaggedstar said with his eye closed "We must prepare to travel soon"

"Hold on Jaggedstar, we don't even know fully what is going on!" Crowstar yelled, slightly snarling at Jaggedstar.

"And you propose we just stay and likely die, or has SkyClan forgot about when they were diven out of the old forest." Crowstar became quiet at the mention of their past away from the clans.

"What will we do about the elders who cannot make the journey?" Cloverstar spoke up. "We can't leave them."

"No, we can't. I propose we gather the elders together to make a small clan to stay in the forest. I will stay behind, I am on my last life and I know Redpelt will make a great leader to ShadowClan." Jaggedstar said quietly as many cats gasped. For the first time that night Crowstar spoke quietly.

"So what will happen to SkyClan?" Crowstar looked at the other leaders. A Short period of quiet followed before Robinstar spoke up.

"Maybe we should spread out the SkyClan cats amongs the other clan, then once we begin the jouney we do only have four clans. As for Crowstar, Timberclaw and Dewmoon..." Robinstar wasn't sure how they would spread out the leader, deputy and medicine cat of SkyClan.

"We will take Dewmoon, I am close to retirement and have yet to take an apprentice." All the leaders looked over at the voice in the crowd and saw it was Cloudpuddle. "We would need the medicine cat for WindClan. I can stay behind with the older cats as well." Robinstar look suprised at the old cat. She had knew Cloudpuddle since she was a kit.

"With Redclaw being the new leader of ShadowClan after we journey to this new land, I belive we should give RiverClan and ThunderClan the two cats of power" Jaggedstar spoke up. Cloverstar look at the ShadowClan leader.

"What will we do about Crowstar, he still has extra lives given to him by StarClan." Crowstar look over at the ThunderClan leader.

"If they can give lives... They can take them..." Crowstar said with a sigh. Many could tell he wasn't excited to give up his leader position.

"I think Crowstar should take over ShadowClan" Redclaw spoke up after watching the five leaders talk. Many ShadowClan cats also spoke up with their agreement of the choice."Are you should Redclaw?" Jaggedstar looked down at his deputy. Redclaw nodded.

"Then that leaves Timberclaw to come to RiverClan." Sagestar began "and we will give ThunderClan more of the warriors to be fair." All the leaders nodded in agreement and arangments were made for SkyClan to spread into the other clans. Crowstar went to ShadowClan that night to begin to learn about his new clan.

A half-moon later, the clans begain the journey to this mountain Jaggedstar had mentioned, with Sparrowthorn leading the way. The clans traveled for many days until they came to the base of a large mountain. ThunderClan settled in a small forest area to the east of the mountain much like their original home in the forest. On the first night the cats stayed in their new forest, Cloverstar saw a bright star shooting across the sky and look like it landed in the forest itself, and she knew that her clan was destined to be called ThunderClan no longer, but CometClan. WindClan stayed down near the base in the valley, and soon learned that the sun warms the grass nearly touching it in the process and Robinstar knew that they will become SunClan. Riverclan found a marsh like area on the other side of the forest and saw that a deep river leading from the mountain running though the marsh. As the moon rose in the sky it created such a shimmer in the water, and Sagestar declared that RiverClan is no more, and MoonClan has begun. Finally, ShadowClan climbed up the mountain to find a pine forest sitting on a flat plain as well as a slope leading down to either the river from the mountain or the valley where the sun hits the grass though they were too far to spy on the other clans. Being closer to the planets and stars, Crowstar decided that they will be known as PlanetClan.

At the base of the mountain a small cave was found leading to a small pool, smiliar to Moonpool, but with a bright stone in the middle, just like Moonstone. All the leaders agreed that this is where the cats with speak to StarClan in this new area and named this new place Mooncave. Where the gatherings will take place was another story, as the cats could not find a place like Fourtree or The Island until Robinstar was looking around near Mooncave, did she find a path up to a ledge not quite in PlanetClan terriory but had four large stones in a row like StarClan made this place just for gatherings, and it soon became know a Fourstone.

"Many forget the origins of our clans, but my family made it a point to tell the tale of us." Danwpelt yawned. Blizzardspark smiled and thanked her for the story as he leads Tigerpaw away, hoping he could save his brother just like Starclan saved his ancestors but it will have to wait as he heard Wolfspirit, running out of the nursery.

"My kits are here! My kits are here!" The gray tom bounded around the camp as Acornsong walked out of the Queen's den. Blizzardspark and Tigerpaw followed other cats, wanting to know how it went. Acornsong looked up at the forming crowd.

"Seven kits were born, sadly one did not make it, a little black tom whom was named Nightkit, barely took a breath before going to join Starclan. The other six were all healthy." Tigerpaw steped forward and looked up at the medicine cat.

"Can we go see them? If not, can you tell us about them?" Tigerpaw waited as Acornsong kind of looked back at the den then turning back to him.

"Well like I said there is six healthy kits, two toms and four she-cats. The first was a gray little tom with darker gray paws, named Smokekit. The second is a silver she-cat with a nice white muzzle, named Icekit. Third, Otterkit, is a redish brown tom with his brown tabby sister came after him. Her name is Juniperkit. Goldenkit was next, with golden fur just like her mother. Last was the most suprising. A bluish gray she-cat named Blossomkit." Acornsong told everyone in his normal almost monotone voice and began to walk to his den.

Blizzardspark couldn't help but smile, knowing Cometclan would endure but still, he could feel that something about these six. Could they be part of a prophecy, will it simply be the passing of power, or will the clan start to reform the more peaceful times by falling for other cats, like his mother did. Only time will tell.


	2. Allegiances

**(Author note: This will be updated as the story progresses!)**

 **Cometclan**

 **Leader**

Stagstar- Dark brown tom with a light brown stripe on his back and ligth brown paws. Scar on his muzzle.

 **Deputy**

Wolfspirit - Dark gray tom with silver point marks and a black mark on his back. Small scar on shoulder.

 **Medicine Cat**

Acornsong - Light brown tom with dark brown tips on his ear and white underbelly, tail tip and paws.

 **Warriors**

Blizzardspark - White tom with silver tabby marks.

Coldheart - White tom with a patch of black on his chest and a scar on his shoulder.

Copperclaw - Orange tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and paws. has scars on her front leg and face.

Ebonywing - lean black tom.

Featherbreeze - White and gray she-cat with black tabby marks.

Foxstorm - Orange she-cat with black socks and a white underbelly. Looks very close to a fox.

Hawkscar - Brown tabby tom with a large scar on his back leg.

Maplewind - Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Moonpuddle - Black she-cat with white speckles all over.

Mudpelt - White she-cat with brown spots on her back.

Ravendream - Long black tom with a white underbelly and white paws. Brother to Sandfang.

Sandfang - light tellow she-cat with a white underbelly. Sister to Ravendream.

Sunstripe - Yellow tabby with white paws and underbelly. Has a torn ear.

 **Apprentices**

Stormpaw - Small gray tom with a white underbelly and a darker gray stripe on his back.

Tigerpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with white toes and a stubbed tail.

Emberpaw - Bright orange tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and a stubbed tail.

 **Queens**

Lynxheart - A light orange long hair she-cat with a white underbelly and redish pointed mark on her face. (Mother to Smokekit (Tom), Icekit(She-Cat), Otterkit (Tom), Blossomkit (She-Cat), Juniperkit (She-Cat), Goldenkit (She-Cat))

 **Elders**

Dawnpelt - A light golden she-cat with a white muzzle. Missing an eye

 **Planetclan**

 **Leader**

Oakstar - Brown tom with darker ears and a lighter underbelly and a white paw. Scars on his muzzle and a large scar on his shoulder.

 **Deputy**

Dusktalon - Light brown tom with brown tabby stripes. green eyes and a large scar on his shoulder.

 **Medicine Cat**

Cedarflower - Small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 **Warriors**

Bluewisper - Blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Boulderjaw - Big gray tom with black tabby marks.

Bravestripe - White tom with black paws, black tip on his tail and a black down his back. Yellow eyes

Cloudnose - Black tom with a white muzzle. green eyes

Darkfur - Black tom with orange eyes.

Flarepelt - Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Haretail - Long hair brown and black tom.

Larkrunner - Light brown taby tom with a lighter underbelly.

Leopardheart - Bright yellow she-cat with black speckles.

Poppybark - Brown She-cat with light brown underbelly.

Rippleseed - Brown top with black tabby marks and a white muzzle.

Shadowlion - Gray tom with black fluffy fure around his neck.

 **Apprentices**

Timberpaw - Long brown tom.

Fallowpaw - Brown she-cat with a white muzzle.

Snowpaw - Bright white she-cat.

Eaglepaw - Dusty brown Tom with white underbelly and black ears.

 **Queens**

Owlfrost - Light yellow she-cat with brown point marks. Mate to Oakstar. (Mother to Forestkit(she-cat))

Riverfoot - Bright white she-cat with a gray tiped tail and a gray paw. Mate to Haretail (Mother to Skykit (She-cat) and Swiftkit(Tom))

 **Elders**

Sharpclaw - Black tom with long white claws.

Nightstream - Black tom with white paws, muzzle and chest stop. white tiped ears and tail. Missing his left ear and has scars on his face.

 **Sunclan**

 **Leader**

Silverstar - Light gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

 **Deputy**

Runningmist - Gray tom with dark gray patches.

 **Medicine Cat**

Hailpelt - White she-cat with light gray point marks.

 **Warriors**

Barkbrook - Brown tom with light brown underbelly.

Brownleap - Brown tom.

Dandeliontail - Bright yellow tabby.

Doeleaf - light brown she cat.

Flashpounce - Brown tom.

Hailpelt - white she-cat with light gray point marks.

Mosspetal - Gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly.

Puddlebelly - Blueish gray tom with a lighter underbelly.

Redfur - Orange tabby with a lighter underbelly, back toes are white.

Wavecloud - Gray tom.

Wildclaw - Brown tabby with a white underbelly.

 **Apprentices**

Ivypaw - Gray she-cat with faint tabby marks, white muzzle and black tiped ears.

Lightpaw - White tom with black tiped ears.

 **Queens**

Dapplemoon - Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a green and blue eye. Blinded by fire right before becoming a queen. (Mate to Barkbrook) (1)

Echosplash - Light gray tabby she-cat. (Mate to Redfur) (3)

Morningheart - Calico she-cat. (Mate to Flashpunce)

 **Elders**

Thornstripe - Brown tabby tom, has scars on his muzzle and is missing an ear.

Snakefang - Tan brown tom with a darker brown back.

 **Moonclan**

 **Leader**

Shadestar - Black and white tom.

 **Deputy**

Falconsong - Large brown tabby tom with a lighter underbelly.

 **Medicine Cat**

Brightpounce - Light orange she-cat with dark orange speckles and a white muzzle.

Adderpaw - Small brown tabby tom.

 **Warriors**

Blackwing - Black tabby tom.

Blazeclaw - Orange tabby tom with black tip ears.

Lionpelt - Light brown tom with a darker fluffy neck.

Mossfeather - White she-cat with a bit of light gray fur on her back.

Nightstep- Black tom.

Petalfur - Redish she-cat with darker point marks.

Shinepool - Gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly.

Specklerose - Small tortoiseshell she-cat.

Stonewind - Gray tabby tom with one white paw

Yellowshine - Light yellow tabby she-cat.

 **Apprentices**

Sunpaw - Dark ginger she-cat with point marks.

Shiningpaw - Bright yellow tabby she-cat.

Rabbitpaw - Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and paws.

 **Queens**

Maplesun - Calico she-cat. Twin sister to Applemoon. Mate to Nightstep

Applemoon - Calico she-cat. Twin sister to Maplesun. Mate to Stonewind

 **Elders**

Whiteflight - Fluffy white tom.


	3. Chapter 1

On the night of the full moon, all the clans gather around the Fourstones to speak in a meeting of peace called the gathering. Stormpaw, a young apprentice of Cometclan, was excited to go to his first gathering but was also curious about it.

"So, we go to just talk?" Stormpaw looked up to a long white tom. "Coldheart? What are gatherings like?" Coldheart looked down at his apprentice with an almost cold expression.

"Simple, we go and talk. The gatherings are mainly so the clans can talk to each other. Telling who has been born, who has died, apreentices, warriors, all of that." The white tom told Stormpaw with a seemingly emotionless tone, but stormpaw knows that even if it fits his name, Coldheart does care for him and his clan. Stormpaw looked around at the small group of cats following them. A large brown tom leads their group down the river to Fourstone. That was Stagstar, most reconized him for his lack of a tail. Close behind him was Wolfspirit and Acornsong, his deputy and medicine cat respectivly.

"Will Emberpaw and Tigerpaw come to a gathering eventually?" Stormpaw looked up at his mentor again. Coldheart just gave a simple nod and continued to walk. the gray tom looked back at the few warriors that came with them. Ravendream, Foxstorm, and Ebonywing followed close behind talking amonst themselves. Stormpaw looked up at his mentor once again, curiosity gleeming in his eyes.

"Coldheart? Why did Stagstar make that your warrior name? I know you havn't always been this distant." Coldheart sighed a bit and looked down at him.

"It is for the black patch on my chest, my mother always figured my name would be Coldstrike or Coldspirit. She was a little mad when she heard my warrior name." Coldheart cracked the smallest smile. "But I liked it." Stormpaw grin, knowing he got a smile, even if it was a small smile, out of his mentor.

"Do you think Stagstar will called me Stormstrike, for my speed? or my fighting style!?" Stormpaw jumped up excited. Coldheart actually chuckled a bit and put his paw on his apprentice's head.

"Maybe, not many cats can pick their name but Stormstrike would fit you. You do have to finished training first." Coldheart turn and saw they have made it to Fourstone. It was named for the four-large stone that met together on a ledge in front of the cave leading into Mooncave. Stagstar jumped up onto the ledge and then onto his stone closest to the first they had just come out of. Wolfspirit jumped up onto the ledge and sat in front of the stone his leader was on. Acornsong, as the medicine cat, sat in front of the entrances to Mooncave. Stormpaw looked around and saw that a few other cats were already here, as well as a silver tabby sitting on a rock on the far side of the ledge, close to the plains hidden behind the few trees. Coldheart set his tail on his apprentice.

"That is Silverstar, she is the leader of Sunclan. She been leading since I was an apprentice. Her deputy, Runningmist, has only been her deputy for about a moon, ever since Ratstripe died due to greencough. The white cat standing in from of Mooncave is Hailpelt, their medicine cat. I believe is the youngest of the four medicine cats." Coldheart finished as he took his spot relatively close to a light brown she-cat. Stormpaw moved his head past his mentor at the cat.

"Who is that? and why are you staring?" Coldheart jumped a bit before looking down at him.

"Oh her? Well that's Doeleaf, she's a warrior of Sunclan." Coldheart said in a manner like Stormpaw was supposed to know that. "She..." He trailed off.

"Coldheart? Do you like her?" Stormpaw said curiously. Coldheart nodded a bit.

"Stormpaw you must understand. It is forbidden to be mates with a cat from another clan, but our hearts have other things to say on that topic no matter how much we try and tell it otherwise. I always look forward to gatherings for a chance to see and talk to her as a friend, any nothing more." Stormpaw tilted his head.

"But why is it so bad? It just seems cruel to keep people from the once they love. Our grandfather is a kittypet, is that different?" The young tom said naively. Coldheart smiled and patted his head.

"Would you be willing to kill your mate if we ended up getting into a battle with their clan? Willing to potentially kill your children? Most say no so many just push those feelings... away" Coldhearts mood seemed to grow dark as he finished talking. Why was he telling his apprentice all this? He is just a kit you're going to see die. Coldheart just sighed a bit, knowing it did feel good to talk to someone again about his feelings. Blizzardspark and himself use to walk to a cliff overlooking a great lake just talking, but ever since what happened to their mother, he just couldn't stand being around his brother.

"Coldheart? Did something happen to you in the past?" Stormpaw touched his mentors paw.

"Well, please keep this a secret but I am half-clan myself. My mother, Iceblossom, fell in love with the warrior Whiteflight from Moonclan and had us, but many believe that Ebonywing was our father and he'll admit it. Iceblossom and him were best friends and my mother didn't want anyone to know. I don't even know if Whiteflight knows the truth. It is quite an experience when you learn that everything you learned as a kit was a lie, not knowing your true father, feeling like a part of you is now missing. Even Blizzardspark doesn't know so please keep it a secret." Coldheart spoke softly to the young kit. Stormpaw just nodded and put a paw on his heart as Coldheart smiled and licked his head.

"Now why don't you go play, Planetclan just arrived and they seemed to have brought quite a few paws." Stormpaw smiled and bounded off to find them, leaving Coldheart to wonder many things about his life.

"Where is Moonclan? They are always late!" Oakstar growled a bit. The young leader kinda tapped his paw on the stone. He was the leader to Planetclan and had been such for only about three moons. Silverstar, leader of Sunclan, looked over at the tom.

"Oakstar can you please calm down, you know Shadestar is quite old now. He has been leader ever since you were a kit. Please show some respect." Silverstar said in an annoyed tone as a group of cats emurged from the trees close to the river.

"Sorry for being late" A voice came from the middle of the group and a black and white tom walked forward.

"Finally, you old tom." Oakstar rolled his eyes "Can we begin now?" Shadestar jumped up to his stone, groaning a bit. Shadestar was indeed old, having been the leader for Moonclan for many moons, living long enough to have had 4 different deputies. Falconsong, the current leader and Shadestar's grandson, jumped up to his point.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can begin. Oakstar since you seem so eager, why don't you start us off." Stagstar said calmly.

"I think I will. Planetclan has been doing quite well. Prey is plentiful in this new-leaf. I an proud to announce we have two new kits, Skykit and Swiftkit. I know they will be fine warriors in time., Bravepaw has become a full warrior, now called Bravestripe, And finally Sharpclaw has retired to the elders den." Oakstar finished up. Shadestar nodded at him before giving his report.

"Moonclan has been good, the new-leaf fish have returned as they do each season. As for a change in cats, the only thing I have to report is Mapplesun and Applemoon are both expecting kits." Flaconsong, Shadestar's deputy, gave a small chuckle before Shadestar continued. "Other than that, we are doing well." He nods over at Silverstar.

After the gathering, Coldheart and Stormpaw lagged behind the patrol of cats and continued to talk about what happened.

"Coldheart. Would you ever go after Doeleaf? Even if it is against the code? It just seems cruel to go against what you enjoy" Stormpaw looked up at his mentor

"Stormpaw, It not that black and white. Love is a very complex thing. Why do I enjoy and honestly crush on Doeleaf, when there are plenty of she-cats in clan that I could love instead? Foxstorm, Featherbreeze, Moonpuddle, Mudpelt, and even Sandfang. Following your heart can just cause trouble and a lot of pain for everyone."

"I think I understand." Stormpaw said sadly. He had fun talking to all the other apprentices, but knowing that they were still enemies.

"I know it's hard to understand, think of it like, the clan is your family. Ebonywing use to tell me an old saying when I was little. Blood is thicker than water." Coldheart said putting his tail about the young tom.

"So, you mean, the ties to my clan are stronger then the friendships in the other clans?" Stormpaw started to understand all that Coldheart had told him.

"Yes, now run along" Coldheart said as they made it back to camp "It is late and in the morning, we are going hunting" Stormpaw smiled and walked over to the apprentice's den. Coldheart's smile faded as he walked back out to camp.

"So, you came here too?" Coldheart asked a familiar cat, standing at a cliffside facing a great lake. Blizzardspark looked back at his brother and blinked in surprise.

"Coldheart? What are you doing here?" Blizzardspark turn to him.

"I figured you'd be here when I didn't see you in camp. Look I... just want to say im sorry. I know this is suprising coming from me but Stormpaw helped be understand something. I was so angry at you for truthfully no reason. When Dusktalon pinned me and you stopped, I so badly wanted to say help me but at the same time mother was in more trouble." Coldheart walked over to his brother. "You stopped because you cared and I took my grief out on you as anger." Blizzarspark was stunned at Coldheart's confession.

"Brother, All I have wanted since that day was just to talk to you" He nuzzled his brothers head happily. Coldheart gave a small purr to his brother.

"So, I've heard a rumor going around that you and Moonpuddle are staring to hang out more and more, Blizzy" Coldheart smirks as his brother jumped back.

"You know I hate that name but maybe a little. With Lynxheart's litter growing more adventurous since they were born a moon ago, Moonpuddle has been I think wanting some of her own." Blizzardspark admitted.

"Well you and her have been friends forever, ever since you became an apprentice. I think she is perfect for you brother." Coldheart tried to be happy for his brother but his heart twisted.

"Thanks, so who do you think will mentor those six anyway." Blizzardspark sat down beside Coldheart,

"Well not you or me, Tigerpaw and Stormpaw won't be ready to become warriors by then. Same goes for Hawkscar and Emberpaw." Coldheart looked over at Blizzardspark and can still see the excitment from his brother about mentoring Tigerpaw.

"Do you think Stagstar will mentor one? He hasn't had an apprentice since Wolfspirit himself was a kit." Blizzardspark asked his brother.

"I mean I would think so, seeing as he made the young warrior his Deputy just barely after finishing training Featherbreeze." Coldheart did always think it was such an odd choice by Stagstar. Wolfspirit was a very compliant warrior but it was young, and when Dawnpelt retired, Stagstar didn't hesitate to pick him.

"I think Mudpelt, Ebonywing, Sunstripe, Maplewind, Stagstar and Acornsong are going to be their mentors." Blizzardspark admited, but the last cat he mentions confused Coldheart.

"You think one of them is going to be a medicine cat?" Coldheart asked.

"I think so, Acornsong has been looking though all the litters for months. I think hes looking for an apprentice." Coldheart just nodded at his brother and looked up at the stars above. Those six are going to be a handful, but they will keep the cleans strong.


	4. Chapter 2

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Otterkit knew today was going to be amazing. It was the day that him and his siblings were to become apprentice. The young tom looked back at his siblings before running out into the clearing. Knowing tension between MoonClan and CometClan were high, Otterkit knew he could help his clan defend the river.

"Guys come on! Stagstar is about to call everyone" Otterkit bounced up and down as his mother and siblings finally followed him out.

"Son, relax. I know you're ready to start training but running everywhere isn't going to make it come any sooner." Lynxheart licked her son's head before turning back to her other kits. Six kits were quite a large litter and to make it through new-leaf was quite an accomplishment, other than her dear Nightkit, a small little black tom who had barely lived before joining StarClan. Acornsong tried to reassure her that he is with his warrior ancestors, she couldn't help but wish that Nightkit had a chance to live. She was grateful to her other kits, as she turns to see Blossomkit and Goldenkit talking as always, those two are never apart. Smokekit and Juniperkit were pawing at each other's heads. Lynxheart knew it would be strange to go back to her warrior duties and looks back at the queen's den to see the smallest of her kits, Icekit, slowly following behind.

" Icekit? are you aright sweetie?" Lynxheart said walking back to her kit. Icekit looked up with her large yellow eyes.

"What if I'm no good at being a medicine cat... I know Acornsong seems to think I am to be his apprentice but... It just seems so much on my shoulders..." Icekit's tail curled under her body, nerve very much getting to her. Lynxheart simply licked her daughter's head.

"Don't worry, Acornsong is a very good medicine cat and will teach you well." the light ginger she-cat lead her daughter to her other siblings as Stagstar began to speak.

"Cats of CometClan, we have two reasons to celebrate. I have just received all of our apprentice's reports and they are ready to become warriors of CometClan." Many of the clan cheered.

Lynxheart watched with pride as her children soon became apprentices. Otterpaw was to be mentored by Ebonywing before his retirement. Icepaw became Acornsong's apprentice and they would be going to Mooncave in the next few days. Stagstar had mentioned that he had planned to have Mudpelt train Juniperpaw, but she is with StarClan now from the last brutal fight with MoonClan. As such he decided to have Ravendream train her. The young warrior was quite suprised. Goldenkit and Blossomkit were to be trained by Copperclaw and Foxstorm. Both kits were quite happy as they normally do quite a lot together. The one kit we were always worried for was Smokepaw. He had always seemed to be upset at his brother thinking Otterkit got more love and attention for being the 'Golden Son' with him being second best. Hopefully Maplewind could help him see that he is special in his own right. Lynxheart cheered for all of her kits as well as CometClans newest warriors, Stagstar's own children. Stormshine, Emberblossom, and Tigerstrike all had great training from their mentors.

"Emberblossom, I wish I could be with you when you fight as a warrior but it is my time to retire to the elder's den, these old wounds are slowing me down." Lynxheart overhear Hawkscar and Emberblossom talking after they had finished the meeting. Hawkscar had train so many kits in the clan, herself included.

"Life finally catching up to you, old man?" Emberblossom smiled and nuzzled her old mentor before walking to the warrior's den. Life was quite calm in the clan before Sandfang came running in with an injured Sunstripe.

"MoonClan is invading the river! We thought it was only one but soon the whole clan was there!" Stagstar quickly ran over as Foxstorm and Copperclaw took Sunstripe.

"What? I thought I told Shadestar that we could talk about it."

"He said that with his final life he would take what was MoonClans" Sandfang collapsed onto her side.

"Quickly, we must repel their attack" Stagstar called for most of his clan to come make sure their lands were safe though leaving the newly appointed apprentice behind. "Hawkscar, can you and Lynxheart keep the clan safe" With both the warriors nodding, the patrol ran off.

Starstar ran with his clan, dashing past the many maple and oak trees that is scattered around their territory. CometClan had a large forest in the south-eastern part of the mountain and along the great river, a river with a current so fast not even MoonClan dares to try and swim across it. They share a northern border with MoonClan and the two often had small squabbles over the small crop of land between 2 creeks at their boarder. Originally given to MoonClan, Stagstar's great grandfather soon took it for CometClan and they had defended it ever since, never going farther.

Shadestar... I told you we could have settled this peacefully. The land was originally yours and our forest is big enough to give it back. Stagstar thought as he came to the first creek and the border, seeing moon clan walking closer to them, seeming intent to take more.

"Shadestar! What is the meaning of this!? I told you we can settle this without violence!" The bobbed tailed leader roared at the large black tom.

"That we did Stagstar but then I considered it. Your Great-grandfather, Ashstar, took was given to my clan. I simple think we should do the same." Shadestar said with a sarcastic smile. The large black and white leader stood at the edge of the creek that currently separated the two clans. "Besides, you have a whole forest. Our land eventually does end, leading to the mountain. We deserve the land!" Stagstar took his ground.

"The land between the two creek is rightfully your Shadestar, but I will not let you get anymore of the territory that is rightfully CometClan's!" Shadestar simply smiled and leaped at Stagstar. A full battle had erupted between MoonClan and CometClan. Stagstar and Shadestar furiously fought with Stagstar gaining the upper hand quickly in the battle. Falconsong, MoonClan's deputy, quickly tried to run to said his elderly leader and would have made it but Emberblossom rammed into him into the creek and growled at him. Falconsong stood and leap at the fresh warrior.

Ravendream looked around at the chaos. He was always a quiet one and feeled very out of place in the heat of battle. The young tom did not know what to do before a MoonClan warrior jumped onto his back. Ravendream flinched and began to try and push the warrior off noticing a single white paw, figuring it was Stonewind. Stonewind had been a warrior quite a lot of moon but not quite a senior warrior. Ravendream pushed into a tree and Stonewind feel to the ground and growled. the young CometClan warrior turns and knew he had to be brave and leaped at stonewind. Seeing the black tom leap at him, Stonewind clawed at his face and clawing Ravendream's eye and forcing him to smack into a rock. Sandfang ran in front of her brother before Ravendream passed out.

CometClan soon seemed to be winning the fight. Many MoonClan warrior fled back but Shadestar seemed to fight until he was dead.

"This land is MoonClans!" Shadestar growled. Stagstar breathed hard as Shadestar pinned him to the ground. The old tom had put up quite a fight. Stagstar tried to get him off by kicking his back legs. Shadestar looked deep into the brown tom's eyes, a mix of pride and insanity seemed to be in his eyes. Stagstar pulled any remaining strength and clawed at Shadestars face, but catching his neck as Shadestar stepped onto his eye. Shadestar's eyes widen as he felt his neck be sliced open.

"Shadestar!" Falconsong shouted as he ran to his leader. The young deputy pulled his leader down to the floor and looked with horror that he could do nothing. Stagstar rolled and bowed his head. He never intended to kill him. Shadestar simply smiled at Falconsong.

"I'm glad you helped me... die a hero's death... lead MoonClan well..." Shadestar said with his final breath. Falconsong simply held his head.

"Falconsong, I'm sorry. I never intended to kill him" Stagstar finally said after a few minutes and sat behind the tabby tom. "He had ruled for many moon"

"I know you didn't, you were simply trying to get free. I think he knew his time was coming... These last few days he had been talking crazy about all for MoonClan. I followed behind him because I thought it would be best for the clan, but at first it was just simply pressure on the boarder. After a few days though, he asked me to be ready for the next day we would invade CometClan to take land for MoonClan. I called him out thinking it would be crazy and we should just listen to you in the peaceful talk but he refused, saying we need to fight. He wanted to die defending MoonClan and not being a sick old man, he was becoming or even retiring." Falconsong said softly as he looked over at Stagstar.

"Would you like help taking his body back to your camp" Falconsong simply nodded and stood up. Stagstar instructed to have Copperclaw and Emberblosson to help Falconsong. Stagstar simply watched as they walked away.

Coldheart and Stormshine, whom only received minor injuries in the battle, decided to go out and hurt. They would need more prey as the other recovered, Ravendream the worst of it.

"Do you think Ravendream is going to be alright?" Stormshine asked as they walked to a lower part of the forest. "I mean he fought off nearly three cats and they clawed him up pretty good, and what of Juniperpaw? Ravendream is going to be recovering for a while, do you think Juniperpaw will get a different mentor?" Coldheart looked over to the grey cat whom he had been a mentor too and they had grown close in that time.

"I believe Ravendream will be alright, but you do bring up a good point about Juniperpaw. I'm not sure who would take her training, most of the warriors already have her siblings to worry about. Maybe his sister will take it over." Coldheart sniffed the air, trying to find any prey.

"So, any cats catching your eyes, other than Doeleaf?" Stormshine said, remembering the look he gave the SunClan warrior when he was a paw. Coldheart looked over to him.

"Well, I know Foxstorm has been wanting to spend more time with me but I just have not been able to. As much as I try to ignore this... Crush I have I can't." Coldheart admitted. It had been moons since that gathering, and Stormshine could see he did admire Doeleaf. He could see it currently was only a crush but simply because Coldheart did not let it flow.

"Stormshine..." Coldheart began before Stormshine put his paw onto his mentors.

"Coldheart, love doesn't discriminate. You can't control who you fall for. Why don't you try and have a relationship with her?" Stormshine suggested though he knew it would be against the warrior code. Coldheart simply sits down.

"Why couldn't I be like my brother, Moonpuddle just moved to the queen's den. As well as Featherbreeze with Ravendream's kits. Why couldn't I just fall for someone in CometClan. We already have so few toms anyway. I should try and help my clan!" Coldheart finally snapped, all his emotions pushed away come flooding back.

"Coldheart, calm down. Let me ask you, what is more important? Loyalty or Love? I honestly think love is. When the gathering come up, try and talk to her." Stormshine nearly had to smack his old mentor to get him to listen to him. "Go after her, does it truly matter if you are from different clans? I mean my father is half kittypet and he is a great leader!" Coldheart just stood there, surprised at his former apprentice for all he had said.

"Let's...let's just hunt. I'll think about it."

Icepaw didn't expect that her first day as a medicine cat apprentice to be this hectic but what more surprised her was how calm Acronsong was to the whole thing. They applied cobweb to many of the cats would, Ravendream had so much cobweb on his head with his cut on the back on his head and the claw marks on his eye.

"Poor guy, he is so young and he nearly lost an eye today" Icepaw mumbled as she made sure the cobweb was sticking.

"This isn't as bad as the conflict that hurt SunClan and PlanetClan when I was an apprentice. They had to come and ask for help from me and my mentor Spiderwhisker." Acornsong told the young kit in his still normal, almost emotionless, tone.

"What happened to Spiderwhisker? Did he die in the battle?" Icepaw curiously asked. Acornsong became motionless for a second.

"No... He died from old age a bit after that." Acronsong said with a bit of sadness in his tone, the first time Icepaw could ever feel a bit of emotion in his voice.

"Acornsong? Why did you become a medicine cat? You seem so somber all the time" Icepaw and all her siblings wondered why this was. Acornsong simply ignored her question and walked out of the medicine cats den.

"I must speak with Stagstar, stay and tend to the sick." Acornsong soon walked out of view. Icepaw simply looked confused, hoping she did not offend her new mentor.

"Stagstar, I have received a message from StarClan" Acornsong walked into his leader's den, under the great stump in the center of camp. Stagstar looked up at his medicine cat.

"When did you gain this information, for I know you have held information from me before." the brown tom stood up. "I remember you saying you knew that my beloved would fall and you told me nothing." Acornsong's eyes narrow at the allegations.

"Sir, I did not tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me save the other during the outbreak if i was focused on only your mate. It wasn't a choice I wanted to make, but one I had to. This time it is more of a prophecy I believe. I see a kit, one that look eerily like Otterpaw, playing in the clearing before a mist come, mist that is black as night come and consume the kit." Stagstar look as if this didn't make much sense.

"Otterpaw? He is just an apprentice and is well liked among is clan. Why would a mist consume him?" Stagstar stood, quite confused. Acornsong had since closed his eyes.

"Stagstar, I fear that this could do quite a bit of harm to us all, but for what it fully means I cannot say." Acornsong turn and began to leave. "And don't worry I won't tell the little kit." Stagstar simply watched as his medicine cat left.

Falconsong watched as the CometClan warriors left. He could not belive that Shadestar was dead. He would have been remembered even if he died from sickness or age but It was his wish to die a hero to his clan. He was also leader now. Falconsong had so much to consider. He watched his clanmates gather around their former leader and mourn for his lost. Shadestar had been leader for many moons. He had led ever since Falconsong was a kit.

"Cats of MoonClan, today we have lost a great leader, father and friend. Shadestar will be remembered for his courage, bravery and kindness. I will be traveling to Mooncave tomorrow to receive my nine lives but in the mean time I have decided to a point Stonewind as me deputy. He has been a fair and just warrior for quite a long time." Stonewind smiled a surprised smile as he was appointed deputy. First his son was born then, he had become deputy, it had been an amazing day.

"Please I ask one thing from today, do not blame CometClan, they have been fair and just to use as they have return our land to us. I just hope I can be a leader worth that land." Falconsong jumped down from the Highstone and walked around the camp. Applemoon had just had her kit this morning and her sister was due any day now. Falconsong walked over to the elder's den.

"Yellowshine? Whiteflight?" Flacon poked his head into the den. The two cats looked up at him.

"Ah Falconsong what a surprise, how can we help you?" Whiteflight, the oldest cat in MoonClan walked over to the brown tom. "You seem troubled."

"I honestly Whiteflight, was I right in letting Shadestar basically walking into his death?" *he sits down with the elders. "I saw that look in his eyes, he was willing to fight for his clan till he was dead even if we lost." Whiteflight walked over to the new leader, knowing he must feel responsible for what happened.

"Falconsong, you must not trouble yourself with this, you were following the orders of your leader. Plus, Shadestar would not have been happy with us and he had the ideals that if someone dies of sickness was not the most honorable way to go, but he knows it was something he could not stop." Whiteflight looked out at Shadestar's body. "This was the way he wanted to go, I was the way he came into MoonClan." Falconsong looked confused.

"Shadestar was born when PlanetClan was attacking camp many moons before you were born." Yellowshine added into what Whiteflight was saying. "But Whiteflight is right, you were just following what your leader said, and i know you tried to stop him." Falconsong nodded and thanked the elders for their advice as he walked around the camp and to his new den. soon he would be called Falconstar. Seemed so strange to him now, as he felt that he would have been under Shadestar's leadership for many more moons. The brown tabby settled down and closed his eyes. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.

In the few days that followed the battle between MoonClan and CometClan things calmed down. At the gathering that moonhigh, Falconsong now Falconstar told everyone that Blazeclaw was his deputy, Sunpaw had become Sunpelt, and Yellowshine had retired to the elder's den. Silverstar of SunClan had a shorter report, with Ivypaw becoming Ivymist and Morningheart had given birth but both kits were stillborn. Oakstar of PlanetClan reported that Eaglepaw had become Eaglewing. Swiftpaw had died due to drowning and Boulderjaw has retired. Stagstar reported his children becoming warrior and his six new apprentices. Thing between all the clan had become eerily quiet.


End file.
